


Think How Much Pussy You're Gonna Get

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они все проводят отпуск по-разному. Лиам осваивает новые навыки, Зейн присоединяется к благотворительной организации, которая отправляет его на другой континент, Найл тренируется, Луи отращивает бороду, а Гарри заводит кошек.<br/>Спустя два месяца их дом кишит кошками и котятами, а Гарри и сам превращается в кота, и Луи даже не может насладиться минетом, не отвлекаясь. Отпуск определенно удался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think How Much Pussy You're Gonna Get

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Think How Much Pussy You're Gonna Get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926159) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 



Луи зарывается пальцами в волосы Гарри и вжимает пятки в матрас, пытаясь не сводить колени вместе. И не двигаться. И вообще хотя бы дышать. Гарри над ним усмехается и проводит носом по его бедру. У него все еще румянец на щеках оттого, что Луи только что сделал ему минет, его губы идеальны до нелепости, а ресницы такие длинные. Этот ангел никак не должен находиться в такой близости к его члену. Луи в этом уверен. Может быть, поэтому некоторые ушлепки полагают, что геев ожидает ад. Гарри Стайлс – единственный виновный в его будущем проклятии.  
  
Он уже начинает это произносить, но слова превращаются в жалкий всхлип, потому что Гарри прижимается к его бедру губами в каких-то сантиметрах от паха. Луи даже не успевает приготовиться к этому, а Гарри втягивает в рот кожу, изредка ее прикусывая. Оставив засос, он отстраняется, разглядывая его, а потом смотрит на Луи с огромной довольной улыбкой.  
  
Луи закатил бы глаза, если бы мог функционировать. Буквально на следующий же день после того, как они подписали новый, улучшенный контракт и ушли в шестимесячный отпуск, Гарри стал просто одержим идеей покрыть все тело Луи засосами. Обычно Луи не был против этой собственнической части его натуры и испытывал прилив адреналина, разгуливая с очевидной меткой на шее или ключице без необходимости вызывать Элеанор или организовывать экстренное собрание. Просто Гарри становился удивительно упертым, если какая-то идея втемяшивалась ему в голову, а у Луи раньше никогда не оставалось желтых синяков.  
  
Чтобы поиздеваться над ним еще немного, Гарри проводит ладонью вверх по его бедру, заставляя волоски встать дыбом, а потом прижимает палец к самому центру засоса. Луи едва удерживается, чтобы не пнуть его в лицо. Он уже намеревается потянуть Гарри за кудри, пока тот не отпустит его, но тут кровоподтек начинает неуловимо покалывать, впрочем, вполне приятно. Он начинает понимать, почему Гарри так любит ходить расцарапанным.  
  
\- Ты наигрался? – спрашивает Луи, испытывая гордость оттого, что голос не сорвался.  
  
Гарри смущенно кивает и смещается вперед. Он обхватывает колени Луи и разводит в стороны, опуская взгляд вниз и прикидывая, что хочет сделать дальше. И держит Луи в напряжении целых полминуты (что очень кстати, потому что именно на такое время Луи может задерживать дыхание, когда возбужден), а потом ныряет вниз и проводит языком линию от основания к концу. Луи тут же стонет и слышит, как Гарри тихо, но довольно хмыкает, прежде чем взять головку в рот и пощекотать языком крайнюю плоть.  
  
Гарри слегка тянет Луи за ноги, чтобы он их выпрямил, потому что знает, что у него иногда случаются судороги. А потом Гарри приступает: обхватывает основание ладонью и опускается ниже, прижимая язык к нижней стороне.  
  
Даже три года спустя нет ни единого шанса, что к минетам Гарри можно привыкнуть. Луи даже обнаруживает, что все еще зачарован возможностью делать минеты, просто потому что Гарри чертовски привлекателен и издает звуки, которые позволено слышать только Луи. Не группе, никому из студии и совершенно точно не фанатам.  
  
Но очень странно слышать какие-то звуки прямо сейчас, потому что рот Гарри занят членом, а рот Луи - собственными пальцами. У него уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, что его что-то отвлекает (он ненавидит слово «членосос», так что называет Гарри опытным минетчиком), и еще несколько, чтобы открыть глаза и прислушаться.  
  
У него получается прорваться сквозь дымку, окутавшую разум, только когда Гарри отстраняется с влажным чпоком. Луи кажется, что он сейчас расплачется.  
  
\- Какого хрена происходит? – шепчет он.  
  
Гарри оглядывается по сторонам, пребывая в таком же замешательстве, как и Луи, и кудряшки задевают напряженный член, заставляя Луи подавиться стоном. Взгляд Гарри снова возвращается к нему.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что это был не ты?  
  
\- Нет, я… - Луи поднимает руку, чтобы Гарри увидел мокрые пальцы. И тот поднимается выше, чтобы поцеловать Луи. От чего его член снова дергается, недовольный тем, что им нагло пренебрегают. Но адский звук тут же возвращается.  
  
Осознание приходит внезапно.  
  
\- О, боже, - невнятно бормочет Луи в губы Гарри. – Хаз, это чертовы кошки.  
  
Гарри приподнимается над ним на локтях и прикрывает глаза. Они оба слушают. Да, это точно было тихое мяуканье, а _это_ – царапанье по двери. Гарри расплывается в улыбке – _кошки, это мои кошки, я люблю кошек,_ \- что выглядит довольно неприлично с такими припухшими губами и слюной на подбородке, но сердце Луи все равно сжимается.  
  
Он вздыхает:  
  
\- Давай уже*.  
  
\- Я уже… а, ты хочешь, чтобы я слез с тебя? – спрашивает Гарри, нахмурившись.  
  
Луи кивает, молясь, чтобы Гарри не смотрел вниз, проверяя, стоит ли все еще у него. Потому что у него стоит, что сильно затрудняет сей благородный жест.  
  
\- Ты же хочешь проверить, как они там.  
  
\- Я могу сначала позаботиться о тебе, - уверяет Гарри, становясь удивительно серьезным.  
  
\- Думаешь, ты успеешь довести меня до оргазма до того, как это чудовище уничтожит нашу дверь?  
  
А вот и эта нахальная улыбка.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, я ничему не научился за три года?  
  
Пять минут спустя Луи буквально сотрясается от оргазма. Серьезно, он даже возмущен, когда Гарри вытаскивает пальцы и обнимает его.  
  
\- Мхм, - слабо протестует он.  
  
Гарри хихикает и поднимается, чтобы почистить зубы в смежной со спальней ванной комнате, а потом открывает дверь.  
  
\- Ох, это Сильвестр, - сообщает он, начиная фразу восхищенным тоном, но все равно заканчивает голосом мое-горло-только-что-как-следует-отымели.  
  
Он возвращается в комнату, неся на руках черного котенка с белым пятнышком вокруг рта и на лапках. Руки Гарри кажутся еще больше, когда в сложенных чашечкой ладонях сидит крохотное мяукающее создание, а Гарри гладит его по спинке одним пальцем.  
  
\- Доброе утро, котенок, - говорит Гарри, поднимая руки выше, чтобы уткнуться носом в шерстку, и забирается на кровать. – Ты хочешь внимания? Да?  
  
Луи осторожно натягивает одеяло до самого подбородка. Жизнь с семьюдесятью кошками преподала ему несколько суровых уроков. Гарри, конечно же, может сидеть среди них нагишом, скрестив ноги, потому что котята полностью уверены, что он их мамочка, и не покушаются острыми коготками на его причиндалы.  
  
Котенок трется головой о ногу Гарри и начинает мяукать. Тот, естественно, хихикает и подхватывает его, сажая себе на колено и начиная им покачивать. Кот шипит и удирает прочь, спрыгивая на матрас и с отважно задранным хвостом дефилируя к подушкам. Подобравшись достаточно близко, он вскарабкивается на плечо Луи и тыкается носиком ему в нос. Гарри умильно охает, не в состоянии сдержаться, да и сам Луи недалек от этого. (Когда они узнали, что кошки приветствуют друг друга, соприкасаясь носами, мозг Луи взорвался.)  
  
Он переворачивает котенка на спину и накрывает ладонью, чтобы Сильвестр обхватил его руку маленькими лапками. Котик ворочается, когда Луи шевелит пальцами, и это забавно. Однако игры заканчиваются, как только котенку надоедает, и он впивается в руку когтями. Луи ругается и быстро отдергивает пострадавшую конечность.  
  
\- Нельзя, - выговаривает Гарри самым строгим тоном, на который способен, и подхватывает Сильвестра с кровати за загривок. Желая показать, что он не просто так сотрясает воздух словами, Гарри выбрасывает котенка из комнаты и закрывает дверь.  
  
Луи все еще изучает ладонь (когда котята царапаются, это больше мило, чем больно, но парни не хотят, чтобы это вошло у них в привычку). Он замечает, что Гарри вернулся в кровать только спустя несколько минут, потому что тот лежит, свесившись с края и таращится на дверь.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Луи, придвигаясь к Гарри и положив руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Я думал, что он хотя бы будет сопротивляться, - мямлит Гарри.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
\- Ты ждешь, когда он снова начнет скрестись в дверь?  
  
\- Я, эм… - Гарри дергает плечами. – Я хотел преподать ему урок, а не обидеть, понимаешь?  
  
 _Боже, какая катастрофа._ Луи обнимает Гарри со спины.  
  
\- Уверен, он тебя простит. Наверное, ему просто было скучно. Знаешь, они обычно заходят сюда, чтобы показать, кто тут главный, а потом идут на улицу заниматься своими кошачьими делами.  
  
Гарри прижимается к нему и запрокидывает голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Конечно, любимый, - заверяет его Луи, ласково поглаживая живот Гарри. Тот улыбается и разворачивается, чтобы потереться своим носом о нос Луи.  
  
Две секунды спустя снаружи снова кто-то скребется. И Гарри по крайней мере удосуживается поцеловать Луи, прежде чем сорваться с кровати и распахнуть дверь.  
  
Раньше Луи думал, что сложнее всего будет привыкнуть к звуку царапаемой двери, укусам и прочим неприятным побудкам. Но на самом деле проблемой стало то, что его бойфренд и сам потихоньку превращается в кота.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Первый кот заводится у них совершенно случайно. Это - сиюминутное решение.  
  
Лиам подрабатывает волонтером в приюте для животных и просит Гарри присоединиться к нему в день, когда за зверятами приходят будущие хозяева. Им позволяют провести там всего лишь пятнадцать минут из соображений безопасности, но Гарри настаивает, чтобы ему разрешили помочь в приготовлении помещения, потому что знает, сколько фанатов One Direction сюда набежит и как все будет замусорено уже к полудню.  
  
Так что утро Луи проходит в тревоге, но в конце концов он соглашается поехать с Найлом на ланч. Когда они заказывают чипсы по второму разу, от Гарри приходит сообщение.  
  
 _Гдт?_ **  
  
Гарри использует такие сокращения только в случае крайней необходимости, и сердце Луи подпрыгивает к горлу. Ему все еще снятся кошмары о том дне, когда Гарри оказался в центре сумасшедшей толпы в Штатах. Он перезванивает мгновенно.  
  
\- Ты пострадал?  
  
\- Нет, я в порядке, любимый, - сразу успокаивает его Гарри. – Я, эм... Как бы… Эм, ты все еще обедаешь?  
  
В итоге Луи торопливо заканчивает свою трапезу. Найла это совершенно не расстраивает, потому что он умудряется стянуть упакованную на вынос еду Луи вместе со своей. Он даже не заезжает в дом Гарри и Луи, оправдываясь тем, что:  
  
\- Мне хватило впечатлений от ланча. Наверное, я вздремну, а то все одно и то же.  
  
Добравшись до дома, Луи обнаруживает Гарри на полу в гостиной - что не является выдающимся событием – в компании худощавого рыжего кота – а вот это внезапный поворот.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, Луи понимает, что пускать Гарри в приют для животных было очень плохой идеей. Гарри принадлежит к тому типу людей, которые, хлюпая носом, жертвуют тысячи фунтов, если рекламный ролик с печальной музыкой или грустная черно-белая картинка об этом просят. Конечно, Гарри воодушевил сотни людей прийти в приют в этот день, но и сам притащил оттуда тощего кота.  
  
\- Это кот, – заявляет Луи. Гарри подпрыгивает, заставляя животное тоже подскочить, и Луи хочется отвесить себе пинка. – Прости. – Он кладет ключи на столик и наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть Гарри в макушку, а потом присаживается на корточки рядом с ним.  
  
\- Он самый, - подтверждает Гарри, теребя кошачий хвост в пальцах. Кот игрив, но не торопится тут же убежать.  
  
\- Он наш?  
  
Гарри ослепительно улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Может быть.  
  
Этого Луи и ожидал, но… Он проводит руками по лицу и вздыхает.  
  
\- Когда мы вернемся в тур…  
  
\- Лу, - обрывает его Гарри, напрягаясь. Луи опускает взгляд вниз и видит, как кот с любопытством обнюхивает раскрытую ладонь Гарри. Когда он поднимает голову, лицо Гарри излучает целый океан нежности. Сердце Луи внезапно екает, и это сбивает с толку.  
  
\- Как мы его назовем? – спрашивает он, потому что, кажется, только этот вопрос заслуживает быть озвученным. Кот однозначно остается.  
  
\- Это мальчик. И я не знаю, я думал – о, боже, - он останавливается, когда кот осторожно облизывает его кольца. Луи вынужден признать, что это мило. – Сначала я подумал, что назову его Джорджем, но он не очень похож на принца, так что я решил, что мы могли бы выбрать между Спотом и Черчиллем, или как-то так.  
  
\- Это собачьи клички, - замечает Луи.  
  
Губы Гарри расползаются в полуулыбке.  
  
\- У тебя такое бинарное мышление, Льюис.  
  
Луи показывает ему язык вместо ответа, а Гарри называет кота Гарфилдом, несмотря на то что тот не проявляет явных признаков лени и всепоглощающей любви к лазанье.  
  
У Луи не возникает никаких подозрений до того момента, пока неделю спустя он, вернувшись домой, не обнаруживает три нераспакованных коробки с кошачьими игрушками, кошачью еду, домики для кошек, книжки про них и даже кошачью одежду. Но и тогда он так отвлечен, наблюдая за Гарри, пытающимся натянуть на Гарфилда свитер, что не задумывается над этим.  
  
Но в конце концов Гарри приходит домой из Tesco с двумя котятами и смущенной улыбкой.  
  
Луи пытается удержать недовольное выражение лица хотя бы на две секунды.  
  
\- Мы этого не обсуждали, Хаз.  
  
\- Я знаю, но я рассказал Эду про Гарфилда, и он позвонил мне и сказал, что его друг нашел двух брошенных котят. Они еще слишком маленькие, и их нужно кормить из бутылочки. И я не знал, что делать.  
  
Котята только цепляются за пальцы Гарри и едва могут моргать, поднимая мордашки к Луи.  
  
И этого достаточно, чтобы ко всем чертям разбить Луи сердце. Он сам придумывает им имена (Феликс и Джерри), отчего ощущает, что эти малютки в какой-то степени больше… принадлежат ему, что ли. И сам кормит их из бутылочки смесью для котят каждые четыре часа. Даже Гарфилд заботится о малышах, а он тот еще засранец.  
  
Для Сильвестра у Гарри даже нет оправдания. Именно тогда Луи понимает, что кошки – новый пунктик Гарри.  
  
Они все проводят отпуск по-разному. Лиам осваивает новые навыки, Зейн присоединяется к благотворительной организации, которая отправляет его на другой континент, Найл тренируется, Луи отращивает бороду, а Гарри заводит кошек.  
  
Спустя два месяца их дом кишит кошками и котятами, а Гарри и сам превращается в кота, и Луи даже не может насладиться минетом, не отвлекаясь.   
  
Отпуск определенно удался.  
  
  
***   
  
Когда Луи наконец удается поймать Зейна в скайпе, первое, что он говорит:  
  
\- Ты должен убедить Гарри в том, что он – не кот.  
  
Изображение слегка размывается, потому что Луи давным-давно пора поменять очки, но брови Зейна выгибаются очень выразительно, когда он хмурится.  
  
\- Думаю, он в курсе, дружище.  
  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь.  
  
У Луи уходит пятнадцать минут, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, и он тратит на это все время, что отпущено им с Зейном на беседу с глазу на глаз, а потом в комнату входит Гарри с кружками чая в руках и восторженно машет другу. И все, что может сказать Зейн относительно кошек:  
  
\- Вы – два идиота.  
  
\- Почему? – интересуется Гарри, почесывая нос и устраиваясь на коленях Луи, чтобы они оба попадали в объектив веб-камеры.  
  
\- Луи убежден…  
  
\- Боже мой, - перебивает Зейна Луи, с ужасом уставившись в кружку Гарри. – У тебя Хобби в кружке?  
  
Гарри откидывает голову назад, одаривая Луи взглядом светящихся глаз.  
  
\- Ты запомнил, как ее зовут?  
  
\- Конечно, я… Гарольд, почему у тебя в кружке котенок?  
  
\- У него котенок в кружке? – встревоженно отзывается Зейн.  
  
\- Ох, там нет чая, - Луи обвивает рукой талию Гарри и дотягивается до кружки, выхватывая ее и поднося ближе к камере. Гарри же в свою очередь забирает у Луи кружку с чаем, чтобы тот ненароком не разлил горячий напиток.  
  
\- Я приготовил кружки, а ей стало любопытно, и она засунула голову в одну из них. Она все еще такая крошечная, знаешь, я подумал, что это будет мило, - поясняет Гарри.  
  
Это мило до тошноты: чертов крохотный котенок в гребаной огромной кружке, и Хобби не улучшает положение, высовывая полосатую голову, приоткрывая ротик и зачарованно уставляясь на Зейна на экране. Даже котята по нему скучают.  
  
\- Зейн, познакомься с Хобби. Она – последнее прибавление к нашему семейству. – Остаток фразы Гарри произносит лично для Хобби «по-кошачьи».  
  
Луи посылает Зейну взгляд «ну, что я говорил?» из-за плеча Гарри.  
  
Но Зейн только беспомощно пожимает плечами. Гарри подносит кружку ближе к экрану, и заинтригованная Хобби снова высовывается из нее.  
  
\- Скажи «привет» дяде Зейну!  
  
И она тихонько мяукает. Луи буквально видит тот момент, когда теряет в лице Зейна союзника – тот переходит на кошачью сторону.  
  
\- Привет, малышка, - ласково бормочет Зейн. Гарри аккуратно достает котенка из кружки и машет ее маленькой лапкой в камеру.  
  
(http://img849.imageshack.us/img849/4034/jt.gif)  
  
Луи приходится извиниться.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Кошки везде. Кошки в ящиках, кошки в шкафах, кошки в буфетах, кошки в кружках. Маленькие бегают за большими, и все они ходят по пятам за Гарри, как выводок утят. Они могут быть послушными, а потом в них словно что-то вселяется, и они в две секунды начинают носиться по дому, как одержимые. Иногда они пытаются напугать Луи, выпрыгивая из засады, но в результате пугаются сами и улепетывают прочь, вздыбив шерсть. Они любят забираться в душ вместе с Гарри и Луи, но когда их хвосты намокают и тяжелеют, они теряются и начинают за ними охотиться.  
  
Но суть в том, что кошки – очень милые и странные существа, и Луи думает, что его уже ничем нельзя удивить. До того момента, пока ему не выпадает случай услышать, как рычит Салем.  
  
Он просто разбирает продукты, витая в своих мыслях, когда в кухню вваливается Гарри.   
  
\- Лу, я думаю, с Салемом что-то не так.  
  
\- А ты пытался выключить его, а потом включить… - Но когда он поднимает голову и видит серьезное выражение на лице Гарри, он бросает сыр и спешит во двор.   
  
Салем скалит зубки, его черная шерстка встопорщена, а хвост прямой, как палка. И он издает какой-то жуткий звук. Это не шипение и даже не ворчание – это странный хрипящий звук, который мгновенно приводит Луи и Гарри в панику.  
  
\- Что _это_ такое? – спрашивает Луи, с ужасом наблюдая, как отважный до идиотизма Гарри подходит к коту.  
  
\- Он попробовал напугать голубей, и, я думаю, поэтому он так распушился, но я понятия не имею, что это за звук, - пытается объяснить Гарри. Он опускается на колени и подползает ближе, скорее всего, выпачкав штаны травой.  
  
Луи все еще пялится на демонического котенка.  
  
\- А что если он что-нибудь проглотил?  
  
Гарри охает.  
  
\- Позвони моей маме, ладно?  
  
Луи вытягивает телефон из кармана и находит номер Энн, продолжая краем глаза наблюдать за тем, как Гарри медленно придвигается к коту. Он тоже опускается на колени и, включив громкую связь, толкает трубку по деревянному полу в сторону Гарри.  
  
\- Привет, солнышко, - раздается голос Энн через несколько гудков.  
  
\- Мам, это я, - быстро шепчет Гарри, наверное, опасаясь, что ее голос спугнет и без того страдающего котенка. – Салем издает странные звуки, и я боюсь, что он чем-то подавился.  
  
\- Ты опять сидишь с детьми своих друзей? – спрашивает она.  
  
\- Салем – это кот, - вставляет Луи со своего места у двери.  
  
\- Ага. Только не засовывай ему пальцы в рот, - поспешно предупреждает Энн. Гарри тут же отдергивает руку, как будто действительно только что планировал это сделать. – А теперь опиши мне эти звуки.  
  
Гарри подбирает телефон с пола и подносит ближе к Салему. Сейчас, когда оскорбленные в лучших чувствах голуби разлетелись, кошачий хвост опустился, больше не выражая явной угрозы, но звук. Энн на том конце связи хмыкает.  
  
\- Ох, это мило.  
  
Гарри оборачивается к Луи, чтобы убедиться, что не он один думает, что его мама сошла с ума. Да, в этом он не одинок.  
  
\- У вас есть на примете хороший экзорцист? – интересуется Луи.  
  
\- Дорогой, он пытается рычать. У него это в генах.  
  
Мамы всегда оказываются правы, но на этот раз Луи гложут сомнения. Гарри же тотчас приходит в восторг.  
  
\- Он не понимает, что он – вовсе не большой лев?  
  
Это какая-то чушь.  
  
\- Он хрипит, как простуженная курица.  
  
Ну, хрипел. Потому что сейчас Салем важно вылизывает лапки, будто бы не он только что пытался призвать Сатану.  
  
\- Нет, Лу, он пытается выглядеть грозно, посмотри на него. – У Гарри в глазах танцуют искорки. – Как ревуны. Ты знал, что их рык слышно больше, чем за три километра?  
  
\- Ты просто обязан твитнуть об этом.  
  
\- Да, - соглашается Гарри с энтузиазмом. – Мам, нам пора бежать, я хочу сделать Vine.  
  
Она вешает трубку после дежурного «Люблю тебя». Луи размышляет, что если Энн вырастила такого странного сына, то, наверное, уже привыкла к его заскокам. А у него только одно оправдание: он влюблен. И жалок.  
  
\- Что ты собираешься снимать для Vine? Он уже перестал кудахтать.  
  
\- Это же очевидно: давай найдем еще одного голубя.  
  
И Луи ищет. Потому что он жалок.  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- А знаешь, что хуже всего?  
  
\- Ты меня хотя бы слушаешь? – спрашивает Лиам, закатывая глаза.  
  
\- Да, Лиам, ты все еще лажаешь. Расслабь уже наконец пальцы. – Луи шлепает друга по рукам листами с нотами. Лиам фыркает, но старается расслабиться и сыграть правильно. Видимо, Луи - прирожденный суровый учитель игры на фортепиано.  
  
Он вручает Лиаму Oreo, отчасти чтобы вознаградить за успехи, а отчасти чтобы обсудить уже наконец ситуацию с кошками. Лиам же смотрит как будто сквозь него.  
  
\- И что? Что хуже всего?  
  
\- Я стал бездушной скотиной для этого мира, - невозмутимо признается Луи.  
  
Лиам давится печеньем.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Вчера Лу прислала мне фото увешанной спагетти Лакс, и я написал «LOL», даже не рассмеявшись. Помнишь, как у Найла рука застряла в коробке с Pringles и он чуть не разрыдался? Я не почувствовал ничего.  
  
\- То есть жизнь с полусотней кошек сделала тебя нечувствительным к милостям?  
  
(Лиам тратит свой отпуск на то, чтобы освоить что-нибудь новое. Водить мотоцикл, играть на фортепиано, говорить на Королевском Английском.)  
  
\- Кошки и Гарри Стайлс. Ты не знаешь, что такое умиление, пока не увидишь Гарри с котенком в волосах. – Он даже произнести этого не может без улыбки. – Мое сердце больше не выдержит.  
  
Лиам моргает и косится на него.  
  
\- Да, об этом я позабыл.  
  
\- О чем? – спрашивает Луи, выгибая бровь. – Что у меня есть сердце?  
  
\- Что даже если наш перерыв обернется полным провалом и через четыре месяца всем будет наплевать на наш новый альбом, рядом с Гарри всегда будет его самый преданный фанат. – Иногда Лиам изрекает действительно глубокомысленные фразы, но это случается редко и бывает тщательно замаскировано прочей ересью, которая обычно вылетает из его рта.  
  
\- Действительно, его мама всегда будет с ним, - на автомате отзывается Луи. А потом вспоминает, что Гарри здесь нет, и он не услышит язвительного комментария, и опускает голову, издавая шипящий звук, которому лучше всего подходит описание «кошачий». – Он называет меня папулей.  
  
Лиам судорожно вздыхает.  
  
\- Боже, мне действительно нужно это знать?  
  
Луи снова шлепает его нотными страницами.  
  
\- Я не про это… Я имел в виду с котятами. Мы их папочки, а они везде за нами ходят. Иногда они вылизывают нас, когда вымоются сами, чтобы мы тоже были чистыми. Они ворчат во сне, совсем как Хаз.  
  
\- Вообще-то, это очаровательно.  
  
\- Нет, просто ты слишком сентиментальный, - парирует Луи.  
  
Лиам медлит несколько секунд.  
  
\- Слушай. А вы говорили о… ну, знаешь, что будет, когда отпуск закончится? Если ничего ужасного не случится, мы вернемся в тур.  
  
\- Если Лу и Том смогли ухаживать за ребенком, думаю, мы справимся с кошками.  
  
На самом деле Луи не уверен, и, наверное, Лиам это тоже понимает.  
  
\- Ладно, но, может быть, сказать Гарри, чтобы не брал новых?  
  
Ага, конечно, Луи скажет. Ха-ха. Даже сама мысль о том, что Луи сможет отказать Гарри, абсурдна. Так что он только спихивает руки Лиама с клавиш и роняет на них голову. Получившийся бряк просто ужасен, но это все равно не так кошмарно, как мгновенно встрепенувшийся инстинкт, требующий проверить, не испугались ли кошки. Кошек поблизости нет. Кошки дома, вместе с Гарри.  
  
Может быть, худшая часть всей этой истории вовсе не милашество.  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Я обязательно расскажу об этом Гарри, - заявляет Найл с порога, едва распахнув дверь.  
  
Луи раздосадовано стонет еще две минуты. Вот почему они спят с закрытой дверью. Но Найл продолжает бесцеремонно вламываться в их дом.  
  
\- Ты придурок.  
  
\- Ты становишься нежным, Томмо, - замечает Найл, совершенно не мучимый раскаянием, когда достает телефон и начинает фотографировать. Или еще хуже – снимать видео. Луи с удовольствием бы ему врезал – или хотя бы показал известную комбинацию из пальцев, - если бы на нем не лежали ровным слоем кошки. Котята, свернувшись, дрыхнут у него на животе, а Феликс, который теперь походит на сопящий комок шерсти, занимает почти всю руку. Мяв постоянно трогает лапкой его щеку, совершенно зачарованный бородой.  
  
Все, что может сделать Луи, – продолжать сидеть на полу. Он никогда не должен был становиться основой для кошачьей пирамиды.  
  
\- Мой отпуск должен был проходить абсолютно не так.  
  
\- Серьезно? – спрашивает Найл, наклоняясь ближе вместе с телефоном. Он определенно снимает видео.  
  
Луи старается выговаривать слова громко и внятно:  
  
\- Я должен был играть в футбол и отращивать бороду, а не становиться кошачьей нянькой.  
  
\- Сколько их уже? – интересуется Найл, как будто сам не знает. На прошлой неделе Луи застал их с Гарри, обнимающимися с большими кошками так же, как он сам сейчас.  
  
\- Когда я в последний раз считал, было одиннадцать.  
  
(Ложь. Всего восемь. Они же практичные люди.)  
  
\- Следующим будет шотландский?  
  
Луи уже собирается съязвить, но тут Мяв засовывает лапу ему в рот. Найл хрюкает.  
  
\- Мне нравится этот грубиян.  
  
Луи поднимает котенка за шкирку и перекладывает к себе на живот, к остальным. Они полностью испортили ему футболку, но он не особенно возражает. Больше всего он любит проказливых котят, отчасти потому, что они потрясающие, но главная причина в том, что они так и липнут к нему. Мяв цепляется за его пальцы.  
  
Найл совершенно не тот человек, который любит сюсюкать, но по его лицу определенно расползается умиление. Луи просто не может не показать ему свой любимый трюк. Он стряхивает котят с живота и поднимает футболку. Дожидается, пока Хобби запрыгнет обратно и начнет топтаться лапками по голой коже (что просто _ох_ …), и затем накрывает котенка футболкой. Как только Хобби принимается копошиться там и тихонько мяукать, Луи снова задирает футболку, и она выглядывает из-под нее с таким восторгом на мордочке, будто нашла заросли кошачьей мяты.  
  
\- Черт, чувак, это очаровательно, - признает Найл, с положенным ему по статусу отвращением. Наверное, он был бы впечатлен сильнее, если бы увидел, как Луи проделывает этот фокус с Азраилом, который чуть не разодрал ему живот на ленточки.  
  
\- Если бы ты видел, как они спят у меня на лице. Или когда Хаз…  
  
Гарри заваливается в гостиную как всегда вовремя. Он все еще в шапке и шарфе.   
  
\- А кошки… - Потом он переводит взгляд с Найла на Луи. – Господи. – На его лице расплывается улыбка _Луи-вот-и-мой-Луи-я-так-его-люблю_.  
  
Он опускается на колени и растягивается прямо посреди кошачьего царства. И прежде, чем он успевает отпихнуть котов и поцеловать его, Луи шепчет:   
  
\- Найл снимает.  
  
\- Но вы такие милашки, - оправдывается тот, подхватывая сразу трех котят и катапультируя их на грудь Луи. Они мявкают и плюхаются кучей мала, начиная топтаться и спотыкаться о лапы друг друга. Если Гарри превращается в кота, то они, определенно, заимствуют его повадки.  
  
\- Что они делают? – спрашивает Найл, подползая ближе.  
  
\- Они же кошки, занимаются своими кошачьими делами, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Вообще-то, когда котята маленькие, они мнут лапками живот мамы-кошки, чтобы получить молоко. – Гарри поворачивается к нему, распахнув рот от удивления. – Что, я же могу погуглить, разве нет? То, что _ты_ выращиваешь кошек, не означает, что _я_ ничего про них не знаю.  
  
\- Да, конечно, ты же кормил Джерри и Феликса из бутылочки, когда я принес их домой.  
  
\- Правда? – слегка удивленно переспрашивает Найл. На самом деле он может быть потрясен до глубины души, просто он всегда показывает эмоции только наполовину.  
  
\- Мне пришлось, у них не было мамы. – Луи ненавидит краснеть перед камерой, поэтому прячет лицо в кошачьей шерсти. – Все равно Гарри самый забавный! У него для всех есть свитера и персональные подушки!  
  
\- Вы оба идиоты, - заверяет его Найл. – Помните, как вы пришли ко мне домой и спрятали всех кошек в мои ботинки?  
  
Гарри поощряет его хорошую память, давая ему пять. Наконец Найл заканчивает выпендриваться и пододвигает Гарри, чтобы улечься на Луи, как на подушку. После стольких лет практики они легко находят удобное для всех положение. Кошки же приходят в восторг, принимаясь запускать когти в руки и ноги новой цели, Найл остается к их проказам равнодушным, лениво поглаживая подставленные спины.  
  
\- По-моему, у вас очень странные кошки.  
  
\- С чего ты взял? – подает голос Гарри, умудряясь приласкать сразу троих котят.  
  
\- Ну, я думал, что все коты наглые и надменные, а ваши просто забавные.  
  
И Гарфилд выбирает самый подходящий момент, чтобы чихнуть. Он – самый главный показушник в мире, а потому сначала делает четыре коротких вдоха подряд, и только потом издает могучий чих, который пугает его самого. Гарри что-то умиленно бормочет, а Найл фыркает от сдавленного хохота.  
  
\- Вот видишь?  
  
\- Ну, они кажутся довольно дерзкими, пока не узнаешь их поближе. Думаю, я узнаю этот характер, - говорит Гарри, тыкая Луи в живот.  
  
\- Эй! Гарольд, я же не кот. – Ему непременно нужно выделить эту мысль. Гарри окидывает его многозначительным взглядом, и у Луи в голове всплывает воспоминание, как Гарфилд чуть не устроил ему сердечный приступ, запрыгнув на самый верх их старого, но крепкого книжного шкафа. А потом они с Гарфилдом на пару чуть не организовали такой же приступ Гарри, обнаружившему на этом старом, но крепком книжном шкафу их обоих.  
  
\- Мы просто обязаны сделать их нашими талисманами, - внезапно заявляет Найл.  
  
\- Они будут как бы подбадривать нас? – интересуется Гарри.  
  
\- Мы поместим их фото на обложку диска. Они станут знаменитостями, даже вон тот костлявый, - решает Найл, почесывая Джерри за ухом, как будто верит, что она его понимает.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
\- Когда Зейн неизбежно позабудет о группе и останется в Индонезии или Африке, Сильвестр его заменит.  
  
\- Точно, он такой же тихий и не любит никуда выходить.  
  
\- Но тогда им нельзя будет выбираться из дома, и нам придется все время надевать на них ошейники.  
  
Найл хихикает.  
  
\- Ты придурок. Разрешаешь им валяться в грязных лужах, но не даешь выкупать без присмотра?  
  
\- Он слишком остро реагирует. Но это меня заводит, - вставляет свой комментарий Гарри, поглаживая одной рукой Гарфилда, а другой бедро Луи. Тот улыбается и целует Гарри в щеку.  
  
\- Гадость какая. – Найл подхватывает Джерри на руки. – Они отвратительны, да, крошка-котенок?  
  
\- Он просто ревнует, - театральным шепотом произносит Гарри.   
  
\- Ага, он тоже хочет быть нашим котиком. – Луи протягивает руку, чтобы почесать животик Джерри, заставляя ее начать извиваться в руках Найла. – Мы – лучшие родители в мире.  
  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Гарри. Луи ожидает, что тот в подтверждение шутки даст ему пять, но когда оборачивается, взгляд Гарри пронзает его насквозь, и у Луи отпадает челюсть.  
  
\- Знаете, это чересчур для меня, серьезно, я… это… - Найл кладет Джерри на грудь Гарри и выползает из кучи кошек, людей и подушек. Он делает последнюю фотографию на телефон и направляется в сторону кухни.  
  
Вообще-то Луи не рассчитывал на серьезные разговоры, когда скидывал на пол диванные подушки и обустраивал вокруг себя их уютное гнездышко. Ему еще не представилось возможности обдумать будущее с тех пор, как парни сменили пиар-команду и они с Элеанор разошлись разными дорожками. Этот отпуск не должен был включать в себя обсуждение таких серьезных тем. Луи просто физически не может принимать какие-то столь значительные решения сейчас, когда Зейна даже нет в стране.  
  
Так что пока Гарри не успел ляпнуть что-нибудь про усыновление, Луи его целует. Пусть кошки пока остаются кошками.  
  
  
***  
  
  
У них нет любимчиков. Вот только это полная ложь. У Луи определенно слабость к котятам (Хобби, Мяву и Сильвестру, вроде того). Он все еще невосприимчив к милости, поэтому убежден, что причина его привязанности в том, что он за них переживает. Они везде таскаются за ним, достают более взрослых кошек, забираются только до середины дерева и не могут спрыгнуть оттуда, не приземлившись мордашками в землю. Ладно, это мелочи, потому что они такие чертовски милые, но здесь точно что-то большее: они будят в нем родительский инстинкт.  
  
А любимчик Гарри, на удивление, Азраил. Он старше всех остальных кошек, но меньше по размерам. У него ярко-оранжевая шерстка и примесь злобных генов. Он заставляет других котов ходить за ним, а если те на секунду отворачиваются, нападает и ловит их за хвосты. А еще у него поразительный нюх на всякого рода драмы, и он любит всех удивлять, забираясь в необычные места, хотя прекрасно знает, что ему не разрешается, например, сидеть на холодильнике. И это единственный кот, которого Гарри не смог заставить слушаться, потому что тот в любых ситуациях принимается ластиться.  
  
Естественно, Азраил – тот самый счастливчик, который постоянно влипает в неприятности.  
  
И поскольку у ребят уже восемь кошек, они частенько не успевают за всеми ними уследить. Кошачьи независимы по своей природе, и они очень любят выбираться на улицу, Гарри и Луи ничего не могут с этим поделать. Единственное, что Гарри люто ненавидит, - когда коты исчезают ночью. Он оставляет невменяемое количество кошачьей еды и держит дверь в спальню открытой нараспашку, и ему очень обидно, когда кошки все равно умудряются выскользнуть во двор и раствориться в темноте на несколько часов.  
  
В качестве невинной (и глупой) шутки Луи однажды советует:  
  
\- А ты просто купи им всем ошейники.  
  
Это приводит к тому, что Гарри действительно приобретает восемь кошачьих шлеек и ошейники различных цветов и размеров. Идея совершенно идиотская. Как выясняется, шлейки нужно застегивать сложным образом на кошачьем туловище, потому что в отличии от собак они с легкостью могут стянуть с себя обычные ошейники, просто из милости к хозяевам этого не делают. Кошки действительно уникальны.  
  
(Но это не значит, что им нравится гулять на поводке. Половина из них просто мгновенно заваливаются на спину, стоит только Гарри застегнуть ремешки, и ему приходится потратить две недели, чтобы приучить их к таким выгулам, раскладывая дорожки из вкусняшек по дому. А еще поскользнувшись на них и грохнувшись на задницу двенадцать раз в процессе.)  
  
Луи так заворожен этими хитрыми манипуляциями, что не протестует до тех пор, пока не становится слишком поздно – Гарри упаковывает всех кошек в шлейки.  
  
\- Я собираюсь их выгулять. Чтобы они не убегали сами по себе. Гениально, да?  
  
Луи отвечает, что не может присоединиться, потому что тогда он станет тем самым _спятившим парнем_ , который выгуливает кошек. Однако каким-то образом все равно после захода солнца отправляется морозить яйца в парк, сжимая в руке добрую половину поводков, тогда как его сияющий бойфренд рядом ведет остальную часть их кошачьего семейства.  
  
До него даже не доходит, что им не следует этого делать, потому что они моментально станут _спятившими знаменитыми парнями_ , которые выгуливают кошек.  
  
А еще все не зашло бы так далеко, если бы Азраил не пытался сбежать, перебирая лапами быстрее, чем Гарри ногами, и ныряя в кусты, отчего возникало ощущение, будто Гарри выгуливает ветвистую флору. Конечно, Луи не мог перестать хохотать, производя слишком много шума. Достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание девочки с iPhone и аккаунтом в Twitter.  
  
Остаток вечера получается не таким забавным. Луи замечает это, когда одна девочка магическим образом превращается в пятьдесят таких девочек, и ему приходится удерживать себя от желания схватить Гарри в охапку, вместо этого подхватывая Феликса и Джерри. Они уже довольно большие, но Луи все еще может удерживать на руках их обоих, и, когда они прекращают вырываться, это успокаивает. Гарри чертыхается рядом, но тут же натягивает на лицо улыбку, когда первая фанатка подбегает к ним.  
  
Луи редко оказывается в таких ситуациях вместе с Гарри, по большей части потому, что он почти не бывает с ним на публике. И во время такого нашествия фанатов ему остается либо испугаться самому, либо стать хорошим буфером. Поэтому он выступает прямо перед Гарри, загораживая его собой, и поднимает котят на руки, чтобы их не затоптали.  
  
 _\- Можно сфотографироваться с вами?  
\- Я вас так люблю!  
\- Это ваши кошки?  
\- Можно их погладить?  
\- Как их зовут?  
\- Ларри Стайлинсон!  
\- Можешь сказать «привет» для моей подруги Лии?  
\- Когда у вас заканчивается отпуск?  
\- Мы по вам скучаем!_  
  
Луи улыбается им всем и фотографируется, однако отвлекается, когда Гарри выступает из-за его спины и начинает отвечать на вопросы.  
  
\- Спасибо, солнце, мы тоже по вам скучаем, - мягко произносит он, широко улыбаясь, когда девочка виснет на его руке, делая селфи.  
  
\- А что с кошками? – спрашивает она, и ей вторит согласный хор десятка других любопытных фанаток, окруживших их.  
  
Гарри посылает Луи неуверенный взгляд, привычным жестом утыкаясь носом в шерстку Хобби, чтобы выиграть время. Она очаровательно мурлычет, и девочки готовы попадать в обморок от умиления. Наверное, Луи стоит подумать получше, но он устал, Гарри такой потрясающий, и они в отпуске. На какое-то восхитительное мгновенье ему хочется, чтобы это был отпуск и от вранья тоже.  
  
\- Они наши, - признается Луи.  
  
То, как сияют глаза Гарри, затмевает любые милые выходки, которые когда-либо вытворяли котята. И Луи не хватает воздуха, совсем как тем девчонкам позади, которые никак не могут набраться смелости, чтобы поздороваться. Неловкое молчание с их стороны было бы слишком подозрительным, особенно с учетом того, что разговор уже завязался, и благодарные за ответ фанатки завизжали.  
  
\- Маленькие – это Хобби, Мяв и Сильвестр. Большие – Азраил, Салем, Феликс, Джерри и Гарфилд, - объясняет Гарри, профессионально позируя и мимоходом делая фотографии еще с двенадцатью девочками.  
  
\- Оригинально, правда? – влезает Луи, расписываясь на протянутых руках, и осторожно отвечает на объятия, опасаясь за котят на его руках.  
  
\- Это тебе не понравились первые варианты, которые я предлагал, - заявляет Гарри, подталкивая его плечом.  
  
\- Я тебя умоляю. Если бы я позволил решать тебе, то ты бы всех назвал Котенок, только чтобы Ник был счастлив.  
  
\- Ты надо мной издеваешься? «Котенок и Щенок» - это было бы лучшее шоу в мире.  
  
\- Значит, это ты их называл? – спрашивает одна девочка с сияющими глазами, и Луи вспоминает, что лучше бы им не пререкаться сейчас. Он шипит, когда Феликс начинает вырываться и оставляет царапину на его руке, и неохотно опускает кота. Фанатки напирают. Никакой охраны у них нет. Девочки продолжают что-то строчить в телефонах, и новые фанатки продолжают прибывать. А Гарри все еще распинается о кошках.  
  
\- Эй, ребята, нам очень жаль, но котятам пора спать, - говорит он, подавая сигналы Гарри.  
  
Толпа разочарованно вздыхает, отчего Гарри хихикает и быстро обнимает еще нескольких фанаток, прежде чем Луи представляется возможность схватить его и потащить к машине. По крайней мере они нарвались на воспитанных девчонок, которые не стали их преследовать. (Или плакать, или падать в обмороки, или гладить кошек, или швыряться чем попало. Вообще-то, им просто сказочно повезло.)  
  
На следующее же утро заголовки пестреют фразами от «Мяу Direction» до «Гарри Стайлс добрался до кисок». Гарри игнорирует все, кроме фотографий, которые втихую вырезает и прячет в шкаф, чтобы кошки не смогли до них добраться (кроме Гарфилда, который оказался очень умным засранцем). Луи переживает намного сильнее, с упорством одержимого просматривая оповещения Google и ленту в Twitter. В мировых теги: #Stylitter, #LarryKittenLove and #TheyAdopted. Еще более странная вещь: у всех восьми кошек уже есть аккаунты в Twitter, на которых идет живое обсуждение планов свадьбы Луи и Гарри. И Луи просто ждет звонка.  
  
В какой-то момент Гарри отправляет ему сообщение: « _Иди ко мне_ », и у Луи чуть не случается сердечный приступ, потому что ему кажется, будто Гарри написал это в твиттере. Наверное, он сходит с ума.  
  
Гарри ждет его во дворе с чашкой свежего чая и улыбкой, которая заставляет забыть обо всем, кроме того, как сильно Луи любит этого мальчишку. Луи приземляется на качели рядом с ним и берет чай, вздыхая, когда Гарри тут же стискивает его в объятиях.  
  
\- Лу, смотри, - произносит Гарри, указывая на траву. Там играют Феликс и Джерри, абсолютно не обращая внимания на игрушки и старательно надоедая друг другу. Она тянет его за хвост, он отталкивает ее, она налетает на него, и они катятся по траве. Луи прячет лицо за кружкой, чтобы сохранить невозмутимое выражение.  
  
\- Знаешь, что было бы здорово? – спрашивает он. И хотя Гарри кивает, он все равно продолжает. – Если они влюбятся и у них появятся котята.  
  
\- Вообще-то, кошачий секс – это довольно противно. Знаешь, все эти их маленькие пенисы? И кот кусает кошку за холку, чтобы она не сопротивлялась? И если мы не стерилизуем Джерри и Хобби, коты разнесут нам весь дом?  
  
Луи хлопает себя по лбу.  
  
\- Я имел в виду теоретически.  
  
\- Оу. – Гарри отпивает большой глоток чаю. – Ну, теоретически это было бы самое лучшее, что вообще может произойти. Помнишь, когда мы только завели их, они едва открыли глазки?  
  
Луи кладет голову на плечо Гарри и подтягивает колени к груди.  
  
\- Я только привык к Гарфилду, а ты притащил домой их, маленький негодник.  
  
\- Не говори мне, что ты жалеешь об этом.  
  
\- А? – Гарри тянет его за волосы, пока Луи наконец не выпаливает: - Ладно, не жалею. Я люблю их, только прекрати.  
  
Гарри повинуется, но не убирает пальцы из шевелюры Луи, перебирая прядки.  
  
\- Как думаешь, ты в состоянии успокоиться и перестать нервничать из-за того, что случилось вчера? Никто не позвонит. Мы в отпуске.  
  
Луи во всем винит объятия Гарри Стайлса, именно поэтому он чувствует себя таким уязвимым.  
  
\- Они могут.  
  
\- Если они не позвонили, когда Найла поймали с косяком, они не будут орать на нас из-за того, что мы выгуляли кошек. Мы же теперь совершеннолетние, забыл?  
  
Луи действительно ощущает себя стариком, сидя на качелях во дворе и размышляя о перспективе стать кошачьим дедушкой в 22. Джерри и Феликс клубком закатываются прямо под качели, и Гарри, будучи абсолютным психом, пытается разнять их голой ногой.  
  
\- Они тебя на клочки порвут, - предупреждает его Луи.  
  
Гарри ставит кружку с чаем рядом с собой и протягивает вниз длинную руку, поднимая с земли Феликса. Он держит кота перед собой, поймав его за лапы.  
  
\- _Папочка,_ \- говорит он высоким голосом и машет кошачьей лапой перед лицом Луи. – _Пожалуйста, забудь об этом. Мы чувствуем себя виноватыми за то, что из-за нас вы попались фанатам. Хотя на самом деле это была папина гениальная идея._  
  
Луи с силой закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы сохранить серьезное выражение.  
  
\- Ну, - отвечает он Феликсу, который уже недовольно мяукает, вырываясь из рук Гарри. – Можешь передать папе, что идея была дурацкая, но вообще-то я люблю куда-нибудь с ним ходить. Я просто не могу перестать нервничать.  
  
Гарри встряхивает Феликса, чтобы у того получилось что-то вроде кивка, и прижимает к лицу Луи, изображая поцелуй. Луи ржет слишком громко для человека с полным ртом кошачьей шерсти. Зато, когда Феликсу наконец удается вырваться и спрыгнуть на землю, они с Джерри улепетывают со всех лап подальше от Гарри.  
  
Нужно ли упоминать, что кошки продолжают пропадать с наступлением темноты? Гарри просто учится мириться с этим.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Очередной внезапный визит никого уже не удивляет. Найл сам впускает себя в дом, преодолевая полосу препятствий из кошачьих игрушек и когтеточек, и обнаруживает Гарри и Луи на кухне, завернутых в полотенца и заклеивающих друг друга пластырями.  
  
\- Что…  
  
Гарри испуганно вскидывает голову, и Луи, пользуясь тем, что он отвлекся, приклеивает пластырь ему на грудь. Когда Гарри награждает его убийственным взглядом, он только пожимает плечами и улыбается.  
  
\- Я всегда теряюсь в догадках: вы извращенцы или просто психи? – У Найла хотя бы есть эта потрясающая способность никогда не выглядеть так, словно он кого-то осуждает.  
  
\- Ура, - отзывается Луи и тут же шипит, когда Гарри приклеивает пластырь ему на бицепс.  
  
\- Ну и что это за пластырная вечеринка голышом? – интересуется Найл, направляясь прямиком к холодильнику. Он извлекает оттуда три бутылки пива для всех присутствующих и делает три сэндвича лично для себя.  
  
\- Мы только что помыли котят, - объясняет Гарри.  
  
\- И залезли вместе с ними в ванную?  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
\- У Гарри была теория, что они не попытаются нас убить, если он залезет в ванну с ними. И, кажется, это работало, пока я не начал мыть ему волосы, а кошки не попытались повторять за мной. Это было бы мило, если бы не когти. - Он машет рукой, хотя большая часть из миллиона царапин уже заклеена пластырями. – По крайней мере они чистые. Мы уложили их в кровать.  
  
\- Кошек, - повторяет Найл.  
  
\- Ясное дело.  
  
\- Ладно, мне нужен Ли.  
  
Полчаса спустя Найл делает тако, а Лиам сидит перед ним, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
\- Как давно вы выбирались куда-нибудь из дому?  
  
\- Я был у тебя! – вспоминает Гарри. – Ты попросил меня научить тебя делать кексы.  
  
\- Я не имел в виду поездку ко мне. Или к Найлу. – И прежде чем Гарри успевает открыть рот, добавляет: - Или к Нику. Или к Лу. Или к Джемме.  
  
Гарри хмурится, а Луи пытается отвлечь всеобщее внимание.  
  
\- Что касается меня – пару недель назад, но только из-за бороды. Я на нелепой пушистой стадии между суточной щетиной и той длиной, когда ее можно будет постригать. Понимаете, я не могу показываться кому-то на глаза.  
  
\- Так это борода? А я думал, это был Сильвестр!  
  
Луи сужает глаза, а Найл хохочет, задыхаясь.  
  
\- Очень смешно, Лиам.  
  
Лиам все еще самодовольно улыбается, когда произносит:  
  
\- Слушайте, ребята, я вас люблю, но не могу позволить группе развалиться потому, что две ее пятых стали сумасшедшими кошатниками. Просто сходите в паб или в ресторан, или, прости господи, в кино. Никто не узнает Луи с этой щеткой на физиономии.  
  
Луи пинает его под столом, Гарри гладит Луи по руке.  
  
\- Мне нравится идея с пабом.  
  
\- А после вы даже можете остаться в моем доме, - улыбаясь до ушей добавляет Найл. – Я знаю, что у вас даже нет возможности перепихнуться.  
  
\- Очень неуместно, но верно, видите? – поддерживает его Лиам.  
  
Луи уже согласен. Но Гарри задает последний неуверенный вопрос:  
  
\- Но если мы останемся в твоем доме, где тогда будешь ночевать ты?  
  
\- Нянчиться с кошками вместе с Лиамом. Мы научим их разным трюкам, будет весело. Может быть, я даже выучу их имена.  
  
Пока он обсуждает с Лиамом возможные отличия между кошками и собаками, Луи и Гарри молча переглядываются и в конечном итоге кивают.  
  
Два часа спустя Луи мучается с электробритвой, пытаясь подобрать правильный угол. Гарри сидит на тумбочке перед ним, уже одетый и готовый к выходу. Он раскачивает ногами вперед-назад, время от времени задевая коленку Луи.  
  
\- Ты не похож на бомжа, ага? Давай просто уже пойдем, - поддразнивает он.  
  
Луи хладнокровно игнорирует подначку.  
  
\- Ты на самом деле в таком предвкушении?  
  
Гарри внезапно наклоняется вперед и целует грудь Луи, не обращая внимания на очень острый электрический прибор в его руке, так же как он не обращает внимания на 90% опасностей вокруг.  
  
\- Ага, - шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к татуировке.  
  
Луи отбрасывает бритву, будто бы только ради того, чтобы не обезглавить Гарри ненароком.  
  
\- Зачем ты соврал Найлу? Я превосходно оттрахал тебя сегодня утром безо всяких прерываний.  
  
За такую улыбку Гарри простили бы даже убийство.  
  
\- Я вроде как надеялся на этот выходной? Это делает меня ужасным кошачьим другом?  
  
(Гарри относится к тому типу людей, которые отказываются называть себя хозяевами кошек, потому что: «Они наши друзья, а мы – их друзья, понимаешь?»)  
  
\- Нет, ты все еще замечательный. – Луи целует Гарри. – Мы можем напиться пива, наесться итальянской еды и поехать спать к Найлу. Что? – спрашивает он, когда Гарри начинает хихикать.  
  
\- Котоспать. – Он закрывает лицо, как будто и так знает, какая он язва.  
  
И Луи не может не подыграть.  
  
\- Да, котоспать было бы за _мур_ чательно.  
  
Гарри фыркает и принимается мять живот Луи.  
  
\- Не смог придумать каламбур, который бы не был _кот_ астрофой.  
  
Луи гладит его по голове.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, ты не задел мои чувства. Хотя нам придется сказать Найлу, что мы все-таки переспали.  
  
\- Конечно, - тут же соглашается Гарри. – На его кровати. Я скажу ему, что ты трахнул меня в рот, а потом кончил мне на грудь. Ты знал, что он как-то подозрительно одержим моими, как бы, сиськами?  
  
Но Луи сначала нужно отойти от «трахнул меня в рот».  
  
\- Все нормально с твоим торсом, он шикарен.  
  
\- Знаю, я думаю, это из-за того, что у них с Зейном была какая-то общая шутка на эту тему. И Найл по нему скучает. Я тоже скучаю.  
  
Луи чувствует знакомый укол боли в груди, - так теперь бывает, когда он думает о Зейне. Остался еще месяц.  
  
\- Знаю. Давай вернемся к тому, как я трахнул твой рот.  
  
Лицо Гарри мгновенно светлеет.  
  
\- Ладно, итак, мы скажем, что ты трахнул мой рот и кончил мне на грудь. Сходя с ума от идеальности моего торса, ты уложил меня на спину и спустился ниже. Я знал, что ты хочешь трахнуть меня еще раз, но ты все равно позволил мне кончить тебе в горло, и пока я пытался восстановить дыхание, ты начал растягивать меня пальцами. Звучит убедительно?  
  
Луи отчаянно сражается с идущей на подъем нижней частью тела.  
  
\- Ага. И я сказал тебе, какой ты сексуальный и очаровательный, а потом спросил, можно ли отыметь тебя еще раз, несмотря на то что не церемонился сегодня утром. И ты согласился, потому что ты любишь говорить мне «да», правильно? Ты любишь быть хорошим мальчиком.  
  
Гарри ерзает на тумбочке, в узких джинсах совсем не осталось места для воображения.  
  
\- Да, - шепчет он.  
  
Луи шагает вперед и оказывается между ног Гарри.  
  
\- Что если мы сразу поедем к Найлу?  
  
\- Но мы обещали выбраться куда-нибудь, - замечает Гарри совершенно неубедительно, учитывая тот факт, что он обвивает талию Луи длинными ногами. – Давай выпьем по паре кружек и поговорим о чем-нибудь кроме кошек.  
  
\- Верно.  
  
Он облизывает горло Гарри. Возможно, им действительно почаще нужно выбираться из дома, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя котами.  
  
Чтобы уехать из дома требуется куда больше времени, чем они ожидали, потому что кошки везде ходят за ними по пятам и запрыгивают в машину: пока они выгоняют двух, еще трое успевают туда забраться. Наконец все заканчивается тем, что у Найла и Лиама оказываются полные охапки котов, поэтому они не могут даже помахать друзьям на прощание.  
  
Гарри и Луи удается не говорить о кошках целых два часа, не удержавшись и проверив их лишь однажды. Им даже не нужно звонить Найлу, потому что вся лента в Твиттере забита сообщениями от Найла и Лиама, которые бесятся с их кошачьим семейством. (Кошки с гитарой, кошки делают селфи с Найлом, кошки в опасной близости к Вансам Луи, кошки на скейтборде Луи, кошки с повязками на головах из шарфов Гарри, кошки на скейтборде Луи и с повязками на головах из шарфов Гарри.) Конечно, у этих твиттов мгновенно набирается больше трех миллионов ретвиттов. У Луи и Гарри потрясающие кошки.  
  
Когда они наконец возвращаются домой в три утра, Найл и Лиам дрыхнут на диване, укрытые одеялом из котов. Луи и Гарри тратят двадцать минут, запихивая им в рот фрукты, расписывая их маркерами и отправляя полсотни фотографий Зейну, прежде чем разбудить друзей.  
  
И те даже не могут должным образом отомстить, потому что эта парочка использует своих многочисленных кошек и котят как живой пушистый щит.  
  
\- Вы придурки, - ругается Лиам, изучая пенисы, намалеванные на своем бицепсе. Это он еще не видел причиндалы, изображенные у него сзади на шее. Будет здорово, если и не увидит.  
  
\- Это вы тут захрапели, - парирует Луи.  
  
\- Ага, уже чертовски поздно.  
  
\- Ох, кстати, Найл, мы, конечно же, переспали, - не забывает известить его Гарри. – Лу трахнул мой рот…  
  
\- О господи, я тебе верю. У Луи везде эти… - он обводит размашистым жестом фигуру друга, что является очень точным указанием местоположения новых засосов на Луи. Гарри довольно ухмыляется.  
  
\- Ладно, что ж, я вымотался, - объявляет Луи, потягиваясь. И это совсем не похоже на то, как обычно потягивается Азраил. Однако, судя по взгляду Гарри, данное утверждение можно оспорить. Шаркая ногами, Луи отправляется в спальню, чтобы раздеться, и краем уха подслушивает, как Гарри уверяет Лиама, что маркер был не перманентный. Найл рассказывает, что Зейн написал ему про то, что пропустил такую веселую кошачью вечеринку, и они чуть не разрыдались.  
  
\- Я сказал ему, чтобы он не переживал по этому поводу, потому что кошки будут всем нашим миром еще целых три недели, - заканчивает Лиам.  
  
\- А когда мы поедем в тур, у всех будет шанс с ними поводиться, - добавляет Гарри. – Вы видели, как очаровательно они играют с Лакс?  
  
\- Да, - хором отзываются Найл и Лиам. – Это видели мы и все, кто хоть раз в жизни открывал соцсети.  
  
\- Так _мило_. Котята были очень увлечены хвостами. Они пытались поймать хвосты Гарфилда и Салема, как будто это колыхающиеся травинки. А Лакс охотилась за их собственными хвостами.  
  
\- Да, да, а потом взрослые кошки таращились на котят, а котята на Лакс, а потом они гонялись друг за другом, - перебивает его Лиам. Они все там были.  
  
Гарри издает звук, полный беспомощного обожания.  
  
\- Ну, например, сегодня они нас чуть на лапшу не изодрали, а вчера Гарфилд и Джерри притащили нам задушенных мышей, но ты легко забываешь, как это было противно, ведь они все такие милашки, понимаешь? Вы милашки, правда?  
  
\- Боже, положи ее на место, я не могу наблюдать эти сопли посреди ночи.  
  
\- Ладно, - бурчит Гарри, и то, как он произносит это слово, наводит на подозрения, что у него во рту чья-то лапа.  
  
\- Можете лечь в гостевых спальнях, - кричит Луи. А потом щелкает выключателем ночника у изголовья кровати. – Только оставьте дверь открытой, мы не хотим, чтобы кошки ее исцарапали.  
  
Гарри знает его слишком давно и поэтому не спорит. Но когда проскальзывает в их спальню, тихонько прикрывает за собой дверь.  
  
\- Они проснутся с восемью кошками на головах.  
  
\- И я непременно буду там, чтобы поздравить Найла с тем, что кто-то наконец уселся на его лицо. Или, может быть, скажу какую-нибудь фразу со словом «киска», я еще не решил.  
  
Гарри предпочитает рисовать что-нибудь на открытых участках тела друзей или забрасывать их фруктами. Луи же любит более сложные игры.  
  
\- Неплохо, - соглашается Гарри, хихикая. Он раздевается и забирается в постель, обнимает Луи и довольно вздыхает. – Сегодня было весело.  
  
\- Определенно. Мы же на самом деле не сумасшедшие кошатники, да?  
  
\- Не думаю. То есть, мы кошатники, но не сумасшедшие. Мне просто нравится, что у нас есть что-то… только наше, понимаешь? Что-то, что не является секретом. Что-то, неподвластное менеджменту.  
  
Взять кошек с собой в тур будет все равно, что окружить себя постоянными доказательствами привязанности друг к другу, даже если они не смогут признать свои отношения публично до зимы. Луи это понимает.  
  
\- Я тоже не думаю, что мы – сумасшедшие, - успокаивает он Гарри, прижимаясь к нему сильнее. – Но считаю, что мы должны отдать самых маленьких, просто потому, что их опасно везти в тур. И разве кто-нибудь сможет устоять и не взять котенка? Знаешь, девочки умоляют маму взять кошку с тех пор, как они приходили к нам, чтобы поиграть с нашими.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
\- Мама и Робин могут взять Мява, а Джемма должна согласиться забрать Хобби, как только переедет в новую квартиру. Твоим сестренкам лучше взять Сильвестра, он самый спокойный.  
  
То, как у Луи сжимается сердце от мысли, что придется отдать хотя бы одного их пушистого любимца, просто ужасно.  
  
\- Иногда… - начинает он, но потом замолкает. К черту. – Не думаешь, что мы уже и так пожертвовали слишком многим? – спрашивает он жалобно.  
  
Гарри нависает над Луи, все еще обнимая его, но теперь оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. И Луи закрывает глаза еще до того, как Гарри его целует.  
  
\- До зимы.  
  
Луи боится зимы. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что будет, когда они раскроются, сколько бы они ни пытались разрабатывать стратегию, исследовать этот вопрос и просчитывать свои действия, сколько бы поддержки они ни получали. Он не знает, чем это обернется для группы, для его семьи, для Гарри и для него самого.  
  
Но он знает, что они справятся со всем вместе. И у них будет новая весна.  
  
И кошки.  
  
  
***   
  
  
И вовсе они не назовут своего первого ребенка в честь мультяшного котенка. Мари – очень распространенное имя. Определенно.

**Author's Note:**

> *В оригинале здесь стоит выражение «Get off», которое можно перевести как «возбуждаться» или как «отвали, слезай». Это игра слов и смыслов. Я постаралась передать ее максимально понятно, но все же решила написать примечание.  
> ** w/ r u? – принятое в англоговорящих странах сокращение для фразы «Where are you?» - «Где ты?».


End file.
